dsrmfandomcom-20200215-history
Pedro States
Father Pedro Alonzo Medina Character Description: Father Pedro is a middle-aged human. His garb looks somewhere between like that of a certain classical guitarist from former times and Zorro dressed in all black, with a black bolero hat and boots. He wears a giant silver cross on a chain above his shirt, hanging under a white clerical collar. His shoulder-length hair is salt and pepper colored, as is his prominent moustache, and his skin is rough with pockmarks and a darker, with a moderately dark complexion skin tone. His eyes are a dark shade gray-green. BP Metatype: Human Gender: Male Age: 45 Height: 1.75m Weight: 90kg Hair: salt and pepper Eyes: gray-green Skin: slightly rough, slightly darker complexion Body: 3 Agility: 4 Reaction: 3 Strength: 2 Charisma: 5 Intuition: 2 Logic: 2 Willpower: 5 Edge: 2 Magic: 5 Essence: 6.0 Initiative: 5 Initiative = 5 + (hits from 5 rolls) Initiative Passes: 1 Physical Damage Track: 10 Stun Damage Track: 11 Cost: 180 BP Current Karma: 0 Total Karma: 0 Street Cred: 0 Notoriety: 0 Public Awareness: 0 Active Skills: Spellcasting 4 Counterspelling 4 Summoning 3 Assensing 3 Pistols 3 Dodge 3 68 Languages: Spanish 3 Knowledge Skills: Magic Knowledge 3 20th Century Trid Entertainment 2 20th Century Western Cinema 2 Architectural History, Religious Specialization 2 Medieval Church History 2 Rosicrucian Alchemy 1 Spells: Heal (DmgDV-2) Improved Invisibility (Realistic, Single) (F/2+1) Stunball (Direct) (F/2+1) Manabolt (Direct) (F/2) Armor (Physical)(sm) (F/2+3) Mind Probe (Active, Directional) (F/2+2) Trid Entertainment (Obvious, Multi) (F/2+2) Mob Control (Mental) (F/2+2) Spellcasting: Magic (5) + Spellcasting (4) + Spellcasting Focus (1) = 10 dice Counterspelling: Counterspelling (4) + Magic (5) vs. Target Spell's Force + Caster's Magic = 9 vs. Opponent Summoning: Magic (5) + Spellcasting (4) vs. (Spirit's Force) = 9 vs. Force Spell Drain Resist: Charisma (5) + Willpower (5) + 1 (Focused Concentration) = 11 dice (Christian Theurgy Tradition) Summoning Drain Value (Minimum 2DV): Spirit generates 2 x Hits from opposed Summoning test (not net hits) Resist with Wil + Cha Spirits: Michael (fire), Gabriel (water), Raphael (air), Uriel (earth) and seraphim at the service of the Holy Spirit (man’s immortal soul). Assenssing (Learn more about an aura): Intuition (2) + Assensing (4) = 6 dice Positive Qualities: Magician Focused Concentration (1) Negative Qualities: Focus Addiction (Moderate) SINner (Standard) Wanted Weapons: Ares Predator IV (w/ Smartlink) (AP -1) 5P Ares Viper Silvergun (AP +2) 8P(f) Defiance EX Shocker (AP -half) 8S 200 Gel Rounds 100 Flechette Rounds 100 Taser Dart Rounds (10 shots each) Combat: Roll Agility + Pistols Add net hits + Base DV = Modified DV Compare Modified DV to Modified Armor Value (Armor + AP mod) Defender Rolls attribute + modified armor value Armor: Armor Vest (6/4) Gear: Magic Focus: Silver Cross Chain (Spellcasting, Rating 1, Bound 1BP) Disposable Commlink Mage Sight Goggles (Spellcasting Pool -3 for spells cast through optics) Credits, Lifestyle & IDs: Certified Credstick 70¥ Remaining (purchased 1 extra die for street-level starting cash roll) (2d6 = (2 + 5) * 10¥) Legal SIN (Pedro Alonzo Medina) Fake SIN 3 (Juan Gonzales) Fake Concealed Carry License Rating 2 Docwagon Basic 1 year (5,000¥) Squatter Lifestyle (paid, 500¥/month) Contacts: Samuel (Coyote, Seattle. Connection 2, Loyalty 2) Striker (Connection 3, Loyalty 2)